


Unexpected

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Despite being the self-proclaimed "King of the Zombies", John never expected Violet to come back to the State House with him. But he ain't about to start asking too many questions.
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502474
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 21: face sitting
> 
> \--
> 
> Just a note: I've written this couple before, obviously, and this particular piece takes a step back to the beginning of their relationship. It also contains some rather unhealthy attitudes towards sex that John holds, so, warning for that as well (maybe it's just me but I cannot fgure out what tag it is, if someone can brain that for me and let me know, please do XD).

Now, what an unexpected surprise Violet had led to. Well, perhaps not completely unexpected, but pleasant nonetheless. She’d walked into Goodneighbor like any other wastelander, the only difference between her and a drifter being the bright blue vaultsuit she sported. Finn had tried to shake her down, and John’d had to intervene then, but even with the playful wink he’d thrown her way, he didn’t think much of the interaction. Oh but then she’d been all smiles and giggles in The Third Rail, hadn’t she? Flirting her ass off with him as he returned her advances, perfectly happy to play up his King of the Zombies schtick. Granted, it wasn’t every woman that became enamoured with a man over stabbing someone for them, but Violet? Something in her had lit up, and John had seen it, had recognised it. And sure, he encouraged it a bit, fanned those flames. But if you’d told him that one night, she’d ride his face while wearing his hat and coat? Well, he might have called you a liar.

Not anymore.

That smile faded as his tongue traced the outside of her lips, skirting just around where she wanted him, a haze enveloping her stare as he drew closer and closer, the circles getting tighter and tighter until he finally hit home. Those lush lips finally formed into an “o” as he did, as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Her head thrown back, exposing the creamy skin of her throat, those girly giggles had turned into a husky moan, one that shot right through him and straight to his dick, electrifying him. His coat hung open, worn for show and little else as her body laid exposed to his gaze, to his hands as he caressed her hips before reaching up to cup her breasts. Just a handful each, but lovely to behold, and even softer than they looked. He squeezed as he flicked at her clit and her breath caught just so, her hips twitching against him as her eyes fluttered closed.

Fucking beautiful.

Her small hands traced his scarred arms, coming to rest palm-down on the backs of his, giving them a light squeeze to encourage him further. _No need for encouragement, sunshine._ Her head had tilted back so far he couldn’t even see her face any longer, but that was alright. The way her hips had started moving, started rocking on their own accord? Oh yeah, that’s what he was after. His fingers brushed over her hardened nipples, drawing a whine from her and he grinned as his tongue continued to flick at her clit. She was still holding back some, he could tell, maybe self-conscious of the Triggermen who stood guard. What she didn’t know was that they were so used to this, they’d probably learned to just tune it out … or maybe retreated to a closet to have their own little bit of fun. Who knew? Who cared was the bigger question. Certainly not him. And, if he did his job right, neither would Violet.

His fingers flexed, moving, pinching and tugging lightly on her nipples just as he sucked hard on her clit, and with that her eyes flew open and she locked gazes with him, a surprised yet pleasured squeak escaping her lips. His hat – too big for her head, really – tipped to one side, almost covering one eye in a way that would have been comical, current circumstances notwithstanding. He might chuckle at it later when the blood wasn’t rushing to his dick, but at the moment he could think little beyond what he was doing and what he was seeing. That was plenty enough for him. He circled and flicked, drawing figure eights and other shapes around her clit, reveling in the way she bucked against him, her self-control gradually melting away until she was shamelessly grinding against him, a blush crawling up the length of her torso. _There we go, that’s it, sunshine,_ he encouraged her, wordlessly. Her fingernails dug into his skin as her thighs shook, her eyes squeezing shut and her breaths coming in laboured gasps. Oh, she was getting close, so close, just a little more and he could tip her over the edge and …

There it was. Her jaw dropping as she moaned loudly, all caution thrown to the wind as she arched her back, his hat dropping off her head and thunking on the floor of the State House. He felt the muscles in her legs begin to give out and he moved to steady her hips, give her a foundation as he worked her through orgasm, her juices flooding around his mouth and his chin as he kept up the gentle licks until she moved herself off of him, jerking from the sensitivity. Fixing her with a grin full of bravado, he asked, “So, sunshine, how was that?”

Instead of giving him a proper answer, she dove at him, sealing her lips over his, her tongue plunging into his mouth before he could process what she was doing. He moaned as he freely shared her own taste with her, his fingers wandering up her body until they tangled in her long, lush hair. When she finally parted, panting, he asked, “Wanna keep going?”

She huffed out a breath, practically half a chuckle as she replied, “Fuck yes.”

His grin grew wider. “Oh I knew there was something special about you.” There were plenty of people who would just take from him, do just enough to get off and then back out. Hey, no hard feelings, sometimes you just had to get your rocks off and once you did, reality set in, reality of doing it with a ghoul. Not everyone was cut out for that, John understood. It hurt, sure, but it was just the way things were. But there was an almost frenetic energy about Violet as she unbuckled his pants and pushed them out of the way before lining up and impaling herself. John inhaled with a hiss through his teeth, her warm channel enveloping him, squeezing him until he could barely breathe. His head spun as if he’d taken a hit of jet, and when she moved … _goddamnit_ it took every ounce of self-control to tell himself to settle the fuck down. He wanted to enjoy this, just as much as she was enjoying it, and he let her go at her own pace, his hands resting on her thighs underneath tattered coattails.

Oh she was quite the sight, his jacket slinking off one shoulder, mussed hair hanging in her face. Something tugged deep inside him, like this was just right, like it was what he _wanted_ … he wanted her, wanted her more than just like this – though, yes, a lot like this as well – but also after, when they might collapse against each other, where he could hold her close and kiss her forehead and pretend that the world wasn’t as fucked up as it was. It was a wild fantasy, he knew, but he couldn’t help the way it demanded his attention as he began to rock up into her, matching her movements as he reached down to pay attention to her clit. They fucked with wild abandon, the guards, the people outside, the whole fucking wasteland ignored completely. And as she cried out, her walls rhythmically tightening around him, he allowed himself a small, wistful moment of imagination where they were more than just flirtatious fuck buddies, where they meant something to each other, where it was more than what it was.

And then he finished and the moment was gone, both of them breathing heavily in the aftermath. She shuddered and moaned as he pulled out, reaching for a cloth he kept under the sofa for just such a random occasion. He expected her to catch her breath, maybe have a drink or two before tossing him his jacket, pulling on her vaultsuit, and bidding him goodbye. It was par for the course for anyone who might have actually stuck around longer than a quick orgasm on their part, he already had his arm primed and ready to grab the coat.

But she didn’t. Instead, she sighed as she stretched out beside him, nestling into him, nuzzling his neck. It was … strange. But not unwelcome as he circled his arms around her, kissing the top of her head with the barest amount of pressure. She would still leave come morning, of that he was sure, but just for the moment, he could pretend.


End file.
